custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Barney Home Videos (in BarneyandBabyBopMan's dream)
Here is a list of Barney Home Videos (real ones and some imaginable ones), as dreamed by BarneyandBabyBopMan. Backyard Gang (1988-1992) #Our Friend Barney (April 1, 1988) #A Day at the Beach (August 1, 1988) #The Backyard Show (Janurary 27, 1989) #Three Wishes (April 6, 1989) #Let's Be Healthy (November 1, 1989) (First appearence where Barney has a magenta color and last appearence of Jason (Salim Grant)) #Waiting for Santa (May 1, 1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (June 1, 1990) #Barney Goes to School (August 1, 1990) (Last appearence of a skinnier Barney) #A Breezy Day with Barney (January 1, 1991) (First appearence of a chubbier Barney costume) #Barney in Concert (July 1, 1991) #Rock with Barney (August 1, 1991) #Let's Build with Barney (November 1, 1991) Season 1 (1992) #Barney's Purple Fun (July 1, 1992) #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (August 1, 1992) #Barney's Magical Christmas (December 1, 1992) (Last use of the Season 1 Barney costume and voice) Season 2 (1993-1994) #Barney's Make Believe Vacation (May 26, 1993) (First use of the Season 2 Barney costume, voice and settings) #Barney's Scientist Fun (July 21, 1993) #Barney's Airplane Adventure (September 28, 1993) (Last use of the Season 1 intro) #Love to Read with Barney (December 14, 1993) (Last use of the Season 2 Barney voice) #Bedtime with Barney (January 30, 1994) (First use of the Season 3 Barney costume and Season 3 voice) #Barney's Clock Fun (Feburary 3, 1994) (First time Barney's Season 2 costume goes with his Season 3 voice) #Come on Over to Barney's House (April 12, 1994) #Happy Summer Love! Barney (June 9, 1994) (Last use of the Season 2 Barney costume) #Barney Live! In New York City (August 2, 1994) #Barney's Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) Season 3 (1994-1997) #Time for School (October 11, 1994) (First appearence of the 1994-1995 Season 3 BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices, and the Season 3 settings) #You Can Go Anywhere (December 20, 1994) (First Barney production with Joe Philips as musical director) #Good Day, Good Night (Feburary 28, 1994) (Last use of the Season 2 intro (though it made a surprise return for the Barney theme song in Barney's Greatest Hits, and with David Bernard Wolf as musical director) #Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) #Barney's Great Adventure (May 2, 1995) #Barney in Outer Space (July 6, 1995) #Happy Halloween Love Barney (October 27, 1995) (last use of the 1994-1995 Season 3 BJ and Baby Bop costumes) #Barney Songs (November 10, 1995) #Let's Start a Band (Feburary 2, 1996) (First appearence of the 1996 BJ and Baby Bop costumes) #Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (May 21, 1996) #Barney's Partrotic Sing-Along (July 9, 1996) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) #Let's Show Respect (October 8, 1996) #Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) (Last appearence of the Season 3 settings) #Fun and Games (Feburary 11, 1997) (First appearence of the Seasons 4-6 settings. Also, the version of I Love You was similar to the Season 4 version) #My Party with Barney (April 1, 1997) (in honor of the VHS release of Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure the Movie (1997)) #Barney's First Adventures (April 1, 1997) (same as above) #Rhyme Time Rhythm (April 8, 1997) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) #Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) #Barney's Stupendous Puzzle Fun (July 22, 1997) #Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) #Barney's Playing By The Rules (November 4, 1997) (Last appearence of the Season 2-3 Barney doll til the second movie and Season 10B-onwards) #Barney's Greatest Hits (November 18, 1997) (Last appearences of the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices) Season 4 #It's Time For Counting (January 13, 1998) #Barney's Try and Try Again (March 17, 1998) #Barney's Big Surprise (May 26, 1998) #Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998) Season 5 #Sing and Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) #What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) #Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) #Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) Season 6 #Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999) #More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) #Round and Round We Go (March 4, 2000) #Barney's Super-Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) #Barney's Beach Party (August 15, 2000)